Harry of the Black Circle?
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: When Sibylla's Rustic Fairies are not able to cure Duman, the Wizards of the Black Circle suggest going to see an old acquaintance who may be able to help. The Winx Club and Specialists learn that Fairies are not the only magic beings on Earth.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **When Sibylla's rustic fairies are not able to cure Duman, the Wizards of the Black Circle suggest going to see an old acquaintance of theirs who may be able to help. The Winx Club and Specialists learn that fairies are not the only magic beings on Earth.

**Season 4 is my favorite season of Winx Club (Though I feel a bit old to be watching it still) and I wanted to do an alternate story with The Wizards of the Black Circle, which will focus more on them than the Winx Club and Specialists, but they will still be main characters. **

**The characters may be OOC at some points, but I will try my best to keep them in character.**

**Pairings:**

**Main: **

Gantlos x Duman (I like this pairing, but have seen no stories about them)

Ogron x Harry

**Side: **

Sky x Bloom

Brandon x Stella

Anagan x Flora (Since he seems to flirt with her in some episodes)

Riven x Helia (I think they are a cute pairing)

Timmy x Tecna

Nabu x Layla

Ron x Hermione

Neville x Luna

Draco x Musa (Draco is a bit like Riven).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club or the Harry Potter series, those rights belong to Iginio Straffi, Rainbow S.r.l., Nickelodeon, and J.K. Rowling respectively.

* * *

**Ogron's POV**

Duman's health has been declining ever since the warrior fairies attacked. We barely managed to escape, and now there is something wrong with Duman that not even the rustic fairies have been able to cure.

Which is why I have been trying to think of something or someone else that can help. Bloom already tried her healing powers, so she is not an option. That wizard Nabu may be able to help, but with how worse Duman is, I would feel better if someone more experienced could help him. The only problem is that most people I know are my enemies.

_So who could I go to for help? _I wonder, looking down at the ring in my hand. This had been a present from someone dear to me.

"Wait a minute, that's it!" I yell, startling Gantlos and Anagan, who are sitting next to me.

"What is it?" Gantlos asks.

"I was just thinking of ways to help Duman." I say, not wanting to get his hopes up until I have thought this through more.

"Alright then." Gantlos says, turning back to Duman.

* * *

**Gantlos' POV**

I can't take it. Each pain filled scream from Duman breaks me just a little more. I want to take all of Duman's pain away, but there is nothing I can do. It's not like it is a physical wound that I can bandage up, or a threat that I can use my power and strength to take down. This is the first time in a while that I have felt this useless. All I can do is sit by Duman's side and hold his hand, hoping that my presence helps him. I know it comforts Duman to know someone is there by his side, but it still doesn't stop whatever is making him ill.

I had been hoping that the rustic fairies would be able to help, but they have tried everything and nothing has worked. Anagan is starting to lose hope, and no matter how much I try to comfort him, Duman's declining health is breaking him. As for Ogron, I can see that he is trying to be strong for the others, since he is the leader.

We have all been together for so long, that we have come to see each other as family. Though for me, Duman is a little more than family. He is my lover, the one who I have always protected with all my might.

Until now.

A squeeze on my hand startles me. I did not realize how deep in thought I was. Looking down, I see Duman's pained gaze on me and I rush immediately to his side.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, stroking his face. I feel sweat on my hand, most likely from his fever, but I don't pull away.

Duman sighs at my cool hand on his forehead. "Weak..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Anagan and Ogron frowning while the Winx Club, Specialists, and Sibylla are staring at me. I had almost forgotten they were in the room.

"What?" I ask, wondering why they are staring at me like that.

"Nothing...it's just.." Bloom trails off, looking a bit nervous.

"What! Just say it already!" I say, getting a bit annoyed.

"Calm down Gantlos." Helia says in a gentle tone. "What Bloom wanted to say was that this is the first time we have seen you like this."

"Like what?" I ask curiously.

"Well...gentle and caring." Nabu says.

"Gantlos is very protective of all of us, but it is different when it comes to Duman." Anagan says quietly.

"How so?" Roxy asks.

Anagan looks over at me for permission, and I nod, not caring if the Winx and their boyfriends know that Duman and I are lovers. It doesn't matter what they think.

"Gantlos and Duman are dating." Anagan says simply, using a bit more modern language since I don't think people say lover anymore when referring to their boyfriend or girlfriend.

The girls start cooing, taking me by surprise. I thought they were going to look at us weirdly or have some remark about it. Even more surprising is the boys' reactions. Despite what I thought, they are not scowling, laughing, or calling Duman and I names.

"That is so cute!" Stella coos.

"So sweet." The other girls agree and Helia smiles fondly at them. I notice Riven looks a bit shocked, and I can see some emotion in his eyes, but before I can identify what it is, he has that usual cold look on his face.

"How did you get together?" Stella asks excitedly. I am about to tell her to butt out of our business, but Flora interrupts me before I can say anything.

"Stella! It's rude to ask someone about their personal life!"

I nod at her, but not enough that the others will see it. I don't want them to think I am going soft, especially since we are not really surrendering to them...

"But Flora!" Stella whines.

"Stella, just leave it alone. Right now we need to focus on helping Duman." Bloom says.

"Fine." Stella pouts. Brandon chuckles and wraps his arm around her.

"The rustic fairies and Bloom have tried to heal him, but nothing is working. So what can we do?" Tecna asks.

I know Ogron has been thinking a lot lately, and it looks like he has come up with a plan. "Perhaps it is time we dropped in on an old acquaintance." Everyone turns to look at him. What is he talking about, an old acquaintance?

"Who are you talking about Ogron?" Anagan asks, as if he read my mind.

"Harry Potter." Ogron says. Anagan's and my eyes widen. It has been over 10 years now since we have seen him, and not on good terms.

"Harry Potter? Who is that?" Musa asks.

"He...let's say he is an old acquaintance. He is a powerful wizard, so he may be able to find some way to help Duman."

"Okay, so where in the Magic Dimension can we find him?" Tecna asks, taking out that computer of hers. What makes her think that Harry lives in the Magic Dimension? Probably because there was no magic left on Earth until the Winx Club released the earth fairies. But still, what makes them think there are not other magical beings other than fairies on Earth? Ogron, Anagan, Duman, and I come from Earth after all **(1)**.

"Who said anything about him living in the Magic Dimension." Ogron states.

"What do you mean? If he doesn't live in the Magic Dimension, then where does he live?" Timmy asks, confused.

"On Earth, the United Kingdom to be precise." Ogron says. They all stare at him in shock.

"But how is that possible? I thought the earth fairies are the only magical beings on Earth?" Sky asks.

"Why are you so surprised? We are from Earth you know." I say.

"Wait, what!? We thought you were from somewhere in the Magic Dimension!" Riven says.

"No, we are from Earth. We have been around since medieval times." Anagan states.

Bloom smacks her forehead. "We should have known that! Faragonda did tell us a bit about your past. We just assumed you were from the Magic Dimension."

"You did, that doesn't surprise me." Ogron mutters under his breath so only Anagan and I can hear him. I chuckle, making sure not to draw attention to myself. I would be more surprised if they knew about the many magical creatures living on Earth since the earth fairies are the only ones that have revealed themselves.

"So you are headed for the United Kingdom then?" Sibylla asks, smiling like she knows something.

"Yes. Harry should be able to help us, hopefully." Ogron says, looking a bit doubtful. Harry was quite powerful when we met him, which was surprising since he was only seventeen at the time. But who knows what he has been doing since then. He may have gotten weaker.

"Alright then, Winx Zoomix!"

Walking over to Duman, I gently scoop him into my arms, letting him rest his head against my chest. Anagan walks over, looking concerned.

"I really hope Harry will be able to help."

"I do too, brother." I say.

"Alright, is everybody ready to go?" I hear Bloom ask as I walk over to where the group is standing.

"Yup!"

"Okay, so where in the United Kingdom are we going?"

"Just say Harry Potter's home, if you do that we should be right in front of where he lives."

"Okay."

We links hands, and before I know it we are in front of a large mansion. From what I can see, it has an old look to it, but not too old.

"Well, Harry certainly has done well for himself." Ogron says, looking a bit impressed before walking up to the door and knocking. Anagan and I look at each other, then Ogron, wondering how he can be so confident when Harry very well may blast us off his property the minute he see's us. After all, we did try and steal his powers. Most people would want revenge after something like that, the earth fairies are a good example of that.

"Ogron must be in his leader mode." Anagan states, as if that explains everything, and it does. Ogron is the leader, so it is natural for him to try and make sure everyone is okay and take the lead in situations.

I nod, carefully following Anagan as I makes my way towards Ogron, since every movement causes Duman pain. I look down at him to make sure he is okay. He looks like he is doing a bit better than before. He is not sweating as much, so I feel his forehead to see if he still has a fever. He does, but he is not as warm as he was before.

I sigh in relief. Maybe this means that Duman is getting better, but I don't want to assume anything just yet. A giggle brings my attention towards the Winx girls and Helia. They are staring at me with soft eyes. The rest of the guys are over by the door, talking to Ogron and Anagan while they wait for someone to open the door. I must of been really focused on Duman if I didn't notice them move.

"What?" I ask, wondering what they are giggling about.

"Nothing, it's just so cute how sweet you are with Duman." Flora says, smiling.

I blush, turning away so they won't see my face, but this just makes them giggle more. I don't want them to think I am nice, since the only ones I am nice to are Ogron, Anagan and Duman.

"You don't have to be embarrassed at us seeing you blush. There is nothing wrong with showing your love for someone." Helia says. Riven, who is walking over to us, stops in his tracks, looking at Helia with that same emotion in his eyes I could not place earlier, but this time I can see it is love.

Now this is interesting. That is the same look I give Duman. The look you give someone who you love as more than a friend or family member. So does that mean Riven loves Helia? If so, then why is he dating Musa? Now that I think about it, from what I have seen, Riven and Musa seem to do nothing but fight half the time.

Why am I am wondering about their relationship status? It's not like they are my friends. With that thought, I start walking again towards the door to Harry's mansion, making sure to be careful so I don't hurt Duman. I reach the door just as a tall guy with blonde hair and grey eyes opens the door. He looks to be in his late twenties, like Harry should be now.

He looks at us cautiously. I would too if I opened the door and saw a bunch of strangers. What a group we must look like. The Specialists in their uniforms, Nabu in his robes, Ogron, Anagan, Duman and I in our black clothes, and the Winx girls in their fairy forms.

"Can I help you?" He asks politely.

"Yes, we are looking for Harry Potter." Ogron says.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Winx Club, the Wizards of the Black Circle and the Specialists would you?"

"Yes we are, how did you know that?" Bloom asks.

"We have been expecting you. Harry is in his study, follow me." The guys says, leading us to a door at the end of the hallway and opens it, motioning for us to go into the room. The first thing I notice is the man standing by the bookshelf with his back facing us. I would recognize that black hair anywhere, though it is a little longer than I remember, reaching his shoulders. He looks like he grew a little in height as well, enough so that he is not so short anymore but not quite tall either.

"Potter, the ones who came to see you are here." The blonde guys says.

"Thank you Draco." Harry says, turning to look at us with his striking green eyes. I hear the Winx girls and the Specialists gasp. He is a lot more handsome than I remember.

"The Wizards of the Black Circle, it's been a while."

* * *

**(1) On the Winx Club Wikipedia, it says that the Wizards of the Black Circle are from Earth, though if you watch Episode 2 of Season 4, Faragonda shows the Winx the Hall of Enchantments. When Bloom is looking through the paintings of villains they fought, she finds one of the Wizards of the Black Circle. Faragonda tells her that these paintings are of all the enemies of Magix and the Magic Dimension, which would imply that The Wizards of the Black Circle are from the Magic Dimension, but when Faragonda is telling the Winx their history, it shows them on Earth. Since it was never really stated if they are from Earth or the Magic Dimension, I went with them being from Earth.**

**Also, I am working on updating more of my stories because I have not updated many of them in more than a year. **

**If you have any ideas, or want to talk updates for my other stories, feel free to leave it in a review or message me.**


	2. Magical Exhaustion

**There were some things I didn't explain in the last chapter, like how they were able to get to Harry's mansion just by saying 'to Harry's home.' I didn't really know how to explain how they would get to a place they have never been before, so I decided to make it like the Floo Network where you just throw the powder in and say the name. In this case, you just say the name. **

**As for not describing what Harry's mansion looks like and what they are wearing is because they are not important in the story, so I didn't want to waste time describing them. I also didn't describe in much detail how Draco and Harry look because most people have read the books (otherwise you wouldn't be reading this story) and know what they look like.**

**If you have anymore questions, just leave it in a review or message me.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Winx Club or the Harry Potter series, those rights belong to Iginio Straffi, Rainbow S.r.l., Nickelodeon, and J.K. Rowling respectively.

* * *

**Ogron's POV**

"Yes it has, you were a teenager last time we saw you." I say, staring at him. He really has become quite handsome, not that he wasn't when I met him.

"You all look like you haven't aged a day." Harry says, but then frowns. "Though right now is not the time for that. I hear Duman is ill."

"Yes, but if we may ask, how did you know? Your friend also said something about you expecting us." Musa says, looking curiously at the blonde haired guy who answered the door.

"I have already been informed about you all, but how rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Harry Potter, though I suspect you already know that." Harry waves his hand towards the blonde guy. "This is a friend of mine, Draco Malfoy. I hope he didn't give you any trouble. He doesn't really know how to socialize well."

"I know how to socialize when I want to." Draco says, glaring at Harry. Harry smirks, looking like he is trying not to laugh.

"Sure, if you call sneering at everyone you meet socializing, then okay." Harry says in amusement. "But I already know you were polite, I saw it all on the security cameras." Harry says, smirking at Draco as he grits his teeth.

"If you already knew that, then why did you bother bringing it up?" Draco asks, looking annoyed.

"I got to get in my daily 'annoy Draco' time somehow."

"You know, I really should have expected that." Draco says, sighing.

"You really should have." Harry says, then turns his attention back towards us.

"As for how I knew you were coming, a fairy by the name of Sibylla contacted me and informed me of the situation. I must say, I have never seen a fairy like her before. Most of the ones I know are more like the ones in muggle fairy tales." (1).

"Muggle?" Brandon looks at Harry. "What is a muggle?"

"A muggle is a term we use to refer to humans."

"We?" Bloom asks, looking intrigued. She looks like she wants to ask a bunch of questions, as do the rest of her friends, but are holding back to be polite.

"The Wizarding World." Draco says, not looking at her, but at Musa, who is staring at him. "Most wizards and other magical beings live there, away from humans."

"You have your own community?" Layla asks.

"That is correct." Harry says.

"Why do you hide from humans. Why not live with them like the earth fairies do?" Stella asks.

"There are a number of reasons, such as the fact that our magic tends to short out muggle technology, prejudice, and most importantly, the witch-hunts. It is actually against the law to reveal magic to muggles unless they are family members." (2).

"We learned about the witch-hunts in school!" Roxy says, and Bloom nods. The rest of them, minus Gantlos, Anagan, and myself, look confused (3).

"The witch-hunts?" Tecna asks.

"A time in Earth's history where witches and wizards, and some humans who were mistaken for one of us, were captured and persecuted because humans thought we were evil."

They gasp (minus Roxy and Bloom, who already know this), looking horrified that humans would do such a thing. How naive they are, thinking that they wouldn't do such a thing, that they are so innocent. Then again, they seem to think like that as well when it comes to their own kind.

"That's horrible!" Flora exclaims, looking like she is ready to cry. Helia wraps an arm around her, whispering something in her ear. Whatever he said appears to have calmed her down, as she relaxes her tense posture and lays her head on his shoulder. Anagan is glaring at Helia, which I don't find weird since Gantlos, Duman, and I know he has a crush on her. What is weird though is that Riven is glaring at Flora.

Not wanting to waste anymore time thinking about that while Duman is still ill, I turn to Harry. He must have seen the desperation in my expression because he smiles a little and nods at me. "We need your help Harry."

"What makes you think I will be able to help?"

"Well considering the fact that you managed to beat Gantlos, Anagan and Duman when we took you on all at once, and you were only seventeen at the time, I would say you most likely may be able to help. You even would have beat me if I did not have to power to absorb attacks." The Winx girls and Specialists stare at Harry in awe as I admit this.

Harry smirks, looking at me in amusement. "So modest, quite different from how I remember you."

"Um...how do you know the Wizards of the Black Circle anyway?" Timmy asks hesitantly, and Draco, who has pretty much been ignoring the conversation, turns his attention towards us, looking curious as well.

Harry turns to him and smiles. "Like with the earth fairies, they tried to steal the magic of witches and wizards."

The Winx girls and Specialists eyes widen and Draco sneers at us, but then smirks as Gantlos says. "Obviously we didn't succeed, but that is because you stopped us. You beat us then, even with the power we obtained from the earth fairies, so I can't imagine how powerful you must be now that you're older."

"Wow, you managed to stop them all by yourself?" Nabu asks, looking amazed.

"Not really. I had help from my friends Ron and Hermione." Harry says.

"Now whose being modest? If I remember correctly, they may have helped you, but it was mostly you who defeated us." I say, grinning at Harry. He blushes. So my charms still work on him.

"Anyway, I will see what I can do to help Duman." Harry says, walking over to Gantlos who is still holding him in his arms. Gently, he places a hand on his forehead. Duman opens his eyes.

"He is quite warm, here, lay him down on the couch." Harry says, pointing over to a soft looking couch against the right wall of his office. Gantlos nods, walking over and laying Duman down gently, then sitting next to him once he has gotten Duman comfortable. He gently strokes his hair, looking at him with so much love.

"So you finally admitted your feelings for each other?" Harry asks as he walks over and kneels by Duman's head, who turns to look at him.

"Harry, is that you?" Duman asks weakly.

"Yes, it is me Duman. I will help you as best I can." Harry says affectionately, surprising the Winx and Specialists. Harry was protective of us when we were his friends, or in my case, his boyfriend, and it looks like a little bit of that protectiveness is still there.

"Hmm it didn't sound like you were helping, more like teasing Gantlos." Duman says, trying to smile a bit, but it looks like it hurts to even do that.

"I was just questioning him about you guys finally dating."

"Yes, we are dating." Gantlos admits with a blush, most likely so Harry will stop teasing him.

"How did you know they had feelings for each other? I don't think we ever told you about it." Anagan says.

"I can be perceptive when I want to be." Harry says, smirking. "But back to the matter at hand, I will do a scan to see if I can find what is wrong with Duman." Harry's hands hover over Duman, glowing green (4). He closes his eyes, looking to be in deep concentration. The Winx and Specialists watch him in fascination. After a few minutes, Harry opens his eyes, frowning.

"What is it?" Gantlos asks, looking worried.

"I am not totally sure, but it looks like it may be magical exhaustion. It happens when you use too much magical energy at once, and sometimes it can cause your powers to become unstable." (5).

"Of course, why didn't I think of that! I have heard of such cases of magical exhaustion." Nabu says, walking over to stand next to Harry. Harry looks at him in interest.

"You're a wizard as well, aren't you? I can feel the power surrounding you." Harry says, nodding and smiling at Nabu.

"Yes I am. The minute I walked into the room, I could feel the power emanating from you."

"So what can we do to cure Duman?" Gantlos interrupts, looking at Harry anxiously.

"I don't know, I am not really experienced in healing magic, but I know someone who is. She may be able to help."

"Okay, then where are we headed?" Riven asks.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

**(1) - The Harry Potter Wikipedia says that there are fairies in the Wizarding World, but they are more like the ones from muggle fairy tales. **

**(2) - The Harry Potter Wikipedia says in the article about the International Statute of Secrecy, that witch-hunts had a part in wizards deciding to hide from muggles and the muggle world. **

**(3) - The reason Ogron, Gantlos, and Anagan are not confused is because they are from Earth and the witch-hunts will have a part in their back-stories.**

**(4) - I don't know if the spell Harry used to scan Duman is an actual spell in the books, if it is not, then it will just be a made up spell.**

**(5) - I don't know if magical exhaustion is actually a thing in the books, but since in the Winx Club Wikipedia it says that Duman was ill because his "powers became unstable," I decided to stick with that. **

**Another small note I would like to make is that the reason the security cameras work in Harry's mansion is because he lives in the muggle world, not the Wizarding World. **


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**If you see any changes in the first two chapters, I edited them a bit and I might go back to edit some more details.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Winx Club or the Harry Potter series, those rights belong to Iginio Straffi, Rainbow S.r.l., Nickelodeon, and J.K. Rowling respectively.

* * *

"I'm guessing that is a school for wizards and witches?" Riven asks sarcastically, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Musa.

"Riven, don't be so rude!" She says, glaring at him. Riven glares back at her, going to say something but Harry interrupts him.

"It's alright, I know Draco, so I am used to sarcasm." Harry says, grinning at Draco, who glares back at him. Anagan laughs, drawing everyone's eyes towards him.

"You really have changed Harry." He says, smiling.

"Oh, how so?" Harry asks. "Here I thought I was the same old me."

Draco snorts, looking at Harry like he just said the most absurd thing ever. Ogron just looks at him in amusement, a small, imperceptible smile on his face. Whether Harry is serious or not, Ogron doesn't know.

"You're less serious than I remember. You never used to joke around and tease people as much as you do now."

"Well, people change." Harry says, the amused smile on his face turning into a frown. "We shouldn't waste anymore time talking. Duman needs immediate medical care."

If they weren't so worried about Duman, they would have been concerned about his sudden change in attitude. Ogron looks like he wants to say something, but refrains from doing so as Harry turns his attention towards Draco.

"I'll be off then. I have a household and business to run. We can finish discussing the deal later." Draco says, disappearing with a loud crack and startling the Winx Club and Specialists.

"Where did he go?" Timmy asks.

"He most likely apparated back to his mansion or his office. Apparating is one of the ways wizards travel."

"Is that how we are going to get to this Hogwarts school?" Brandon asks.

"No. You can't apparate into Hogwarts."

"Then how are we going to get to this school?" Musa asks.

"We will use the Floo Network, which is another way wizards travel. I should have had Draco use the Floo Network instead of apparating. It is easy to find yourself lost if you don't say where you want to go clearly. I will need someone to show you instead of myself so I can be here to help you. I guess I can always ask Fleur to do it, if she is still here that is." Harry says, walking around his desk and out the door. "I will be back in a minute." They hear him call from a distance.

With Harry out of the room, the Winx Club and Specialists sit in awkward silence while Ogron stares out the door. Anagan stares worriedly at Duman as Gantlos wipes some sweat from his forehead. Roxy looks like she can't take this awkward silence anymore and is about to break it when Harry returns with the most beautiful woman they have ever seen. She has long, silvery-blonde hair and blue eyes.

Brandon, Timmy and Sky gape at the sight of her until their girlfriends elbow them in the ribs. Musa looks at Riven in surprise, wondering why he didn't stare at the woman too. Not that she is upset that he didn't, it is just surprising given his attitude. They all know Riven is cautious with women, but they thought that when he and Musa started dating, he started trusting women a bit more. Could they have been wrong? Then again, Helia and Nabu and the wizards also didn't stare, but that is expected from them. Helia and Nabu are gentleman and they don't get jealous like the other guys. Just look at when Andy and his friends were getting close to the Winx girls. All of the guys except Helia and Nabu were jealous, especially Riven. In fact, Riven was also jealous when Jason Queen offered her a demo deal. As for the wizards, Gantlos is busy taking care of Duman, Ogron is staring at Harry and for some reason and Anagan is staring at Flora.

So why did he not stare at the woman too? Musa knows they have had a lot of problems in their relationship, so maybe Riven doesn't want to cause another fight? Yeah, that is probably it, but maybe Riven has also calmed down with his attitude some. They have noticed lately that Riven has not been as snarky as usual and he has been hanging out with them more.

Harry's chuckle brings their attention back to him and the woman.

"Don't worry about your boyfriends girls, Fleur has that affect on everyone since she is a quarter-veela." Harry says, smirking at Fleur who looks at him in amusement.

"What is a veela?" Bloom asks curiously.

"What is French?" Stella asks, looking at Fleur jealously **(1)**. The wizards look at her like she is stupid.

"A veela is a creature that is like a siren. They are extremely beautiful, which lures people in. When they get angry, they turn into harpy like creatures." Harry says and before he can explain to Stella and the other confused residents of the Magical Dimension what French is and how it helps, Bloom beats him to it.

"French is a language as well as the demonym for the people of France, a country on Earth. Would you happen to have a map?" Bloom asks, looking at Harry. Harry nods, walking behind his desk and reaching up to pull at a string hanging near the ceiling, which reveals a large map. Bloom walks over to the map. "Like there are different realms in the Magic Dimension, Earth has different countries. We are here right now." Bloom says, pointing to the UK on the map. "France is here, and Gardenia is located in the state of California in the United States, or America." Bloom points to France and Gardenia on the map. The people not from Earth stare at the map in fascination.

"Amazing. So where are Sibylla's cave, Diana's kingdom, Aurora's frost tower and Tir Nan Og located?" Tecna asks, the others leaning forward, just as curious as Tecna.

"As you know, Sibylla's cave is in the Sibillini Mountains, which is in Italy." Bloom points to Italy on the map. "Diana's kingdom is located here, in the Amazon Rain Forest, which is in South America. Aurora, I can't really tell you where her frost tower is since it floats in the air, but considering she is the fairy of the North, I would assume she stays around colder places. As for Tir Nan Og, that is located here, around Ireland." Bloom says, pointing to each place on the map.

"Wow. Earth certainly is huge." Flora says, smiling.

"That it is." Harry says.

"Enough with the geography lesson. As Harry said before, Duman needs help right now, so let's get him to this Hogwarts school." Gantlos says. They can hear the annoyed tone in his voice. Stella looks like she wants to say something back, probably along the lines of how rude he is being, but Helia stops her, giving her a stern look that surprises her.

"We need to help Duman right now." Helia says, turning to Harry. "How does we use this Floo Network?"

"How come we can't just use our zoomix wings to transport us there?" Stella asks.

"I am going to have Fleur demonstrate how to use the Floo Network. As for why you can't use your zoomix, it would just be easier to use the Floo Network." Harry says, not really explaining why their zoomix wings wouldn't be easier. To the Winx Club and Specialists, it seems like it would be easier since the zoomix wings can take you directly to places. Then again, Harry did say you can't apparate into Hogwarts, so maybe the same rules apply to any mode of transportation that will take you exactly where you want to go?

Harry turns to Fleur, motioning towards the fireplace. "Fleur, if you would."

Fleur nods, stepping up to the fireplace. Everyone except Harry and the wizards look at her in confusion. They watch as she takes a bowl full of powder from the mantle and steps closer towards the fireplace.

"If she gets any closer, she is going to burn herself." Roxy says, looking concerned.

"No she won't." Harry says, giving Roxy a reassuring smile. Roxy looks hesitant, but nods.

"How so?" Layla asks, looking like she is ready to use her water powers should Fleur catch on fire.

"The powder Fleur is holding helps with that. It makes it so the flames don't burn you. All you have to do is and handful of the power into the fireplace, step into the flames and make sure you pronounce the name of the place you want to go correctly otherwise you may end up in the wrong place. That happened to me the first time I used the Floo Network, so just watch Fleur as she does it."

Fleur takes a handful of the powder and throws it into the fireplace, then places the Floo Powder back onto the mantle. The Winx Club and Specialists are startled yet again today as the flames turn green.

"Shell Cottage!" Fleur says and steps into the flames. Even though Harry told them Fleur wouldn't be burned because of the Floo Powder, they are still surprised to see that she is perfectly fine. They are only a little bit surprised when she disappears and the flames go back to their normal orange color.

"Wizards on Earth sure do have interesting ways of traveling." Sky says. Tecna nods, looking intrigued by what she just saw.

"So who wants to try it first?" Harry says, smirking in amusement at the worried looks on their faces.

"I will." Riven says, stepping towards the fireplace bravely. Musa looks at him worriedly but doesn't say anything, knowing that if she does, it will just make him angry.

"Where are we going?"

"To a pub called The Three Broomsticks. It is in Hogsmeade, a wizarding village located near Hogwarts."

"Okay." Riven says, stepping up towards the fireplace. Harry walks over and takes the bowl of powder that Fleur had placed back on the mantle, handing it to Riven. Riven grabs a handful of the powder and without hesitation, he throws it into the fire. Like with Fleur, the flames turn green.

"Remember to pronounce where you want to go correctly, or you will end up somewhere else." Harry warns.

"Fine." Riven grits his teeth, trying to refrain from saying something snarky. The Three Broomsticks isn't a hard name to pronounce, so it is not like he will mess it up. He doesn't like when people talk to him like a little child, even if it is in his best interests. Harry says nothing at his tone of voice, simply staring at Riven blankly.

"The Three Broomsticks!" Riven says loudly and steps into the fireplace, disappearing like Fleur. The Winx Club and Specialists look a bit worried, wondering if Riven made it to the pub safely.

"Don't worry, I am sure he made it there fine since he did pronounce The Three Broomsticks correctly." They look relieved at Harry's words, but there is still a hint of worry.

"If you are so worried, why don't another one of you try it next. That way you can see if he made it their alright."

"I'll do it." Helia says, surprising everyone. They are all friends with Riven, but Nabu is the closest to Riven **(2)**, so they are a little surprised that he didn't offer to go instead. They are even more surprised that Musa, his girlfriend, didn't offer to go next as well. Are Riven and Musa having another fight? They don't seem like they are.

Helia turns to Flora and gives her a kiss on the cheek, then steps towards the fireplace and grabs a handful of powder out of the bowl Harry is holding and throws it into the fire. Just like with Fleur and Riven, the flames turn green and Helia yells out " The Three Broomsticks," Steps into the fire and disappears like Fleur and Riven did.

"By the way, you girls might want to change back to your human appearance or else you might get some strange looks." Harry says, looking at the Winx Club, who are still in their fairy forms. The girls look down at themselves and blush a bit, but nod, transforming back into their human forms.

Then, one by one the Winx Club and Specialists take their turns until it is just Harry and the wizards left. Anagan steps towards forward first, doing like the others did and disappearing into the Floo Network.

Gantlos gently stands up with Duman in his arms, trying not to jostle him too much so as to not cause him anymore pain.

"I know how the Floo Network works, but I have never traveled while carrying anyone. Will this work?"

"It should since all you have to do is stand in the fire to be transported."

Gantlos nods and seeing that his arms are full, Harry takes a handful of powder and throws it into the fire.

"The Three Broomsticks!" Gantlos yells, then steps into the fire and disappears. Now it is just Ogron and Harry left. Ogron steps up next to Harry by the fireplace, but doesn't grab any powder from the bowl in Harry's hands. Instead, he turns to Harry, a soft look in his eyes. Reaching up, Ogron caresses his cheek.

"I really have missed you Harry."

"Well you should have thought of that before you tried to steal my powers as well as Ron and Hermione's." Harry says, turning away from his touch. "Just take your turn. I don't want to talk about this. You made your choice so you no longer have any right to act like you care."

Ogron looks pained at those words, but sighs, grabbing a handful of powder from the bowl in Harry's hands and turning towards the fireplace. He throws the powder in, says the name of the pub and before he steps into the fire, he says "I really am sorry Harry."

Now it is only Harry left in his office, so he takes a minute to gather his thoughts, then grabs a handful of powder, puts the bowl back on the mantle, throws the powder into the fire and says "The Three Broomsticks." Harry steps into the fire and disappears like the rest did.

* * *

**Riven's POV**

As soon as I step into the fireplace, my friends disappear and I find myself in another fireplace, this one in the pub that I assume to be The Three Broomsticks since I do not think that I said the name wrong.

Stepping out of the fireplace, I find myself in a warm room full of tables and a bar with a woman working behind it. She looks to be in her 50s but is still quite attractive. The pub itself is not dirty, but it is a bit smoky and I had not noticed until now, but there are many people sitting at tables and drinking or talking with friends. Many of them are looking at me weirdly, probably because of my Specialist uniform, though I can't say their fashion is any better. Most of these people are wearing robes. When Stella gets here, she will most likely complain about their lack of fashion sense, something that always annoys me.

Before I can take in anymore of my surroundings, I hear the fireplace behind me roar. Turning to see which of my friends it is, I am surprised to see Helia standing there. He sees me and smiles in relief, walking over and hugging me. I stiffen, standing in shock at the action. Sure Helia can be a sap sometimes, but he has never really hugged anyone except Flora. He pulls away from me before I can break out of my stupor and hug him back. I frown. That was my one chance to hug him without him questioning my behavior, but I just had to be an idiot and stand there doing nothing.

"Riven, I am glad you made it here safely. We were a bit worried." Helia says, smiling at me. My heart melts a little, which always seems to happen lately when he smiles happily. I want to smile back at him so much, one without any smugness or sarcasm behind it, but my mouth works for me before I can do it.

"I'm sure." I say sarcastically. Why did I say that!? Now he is going to think I am being a jerk, but to my surprise, he simply smiles.

"You must be okay if you still have that snarky attitude."

I feel a blush creeping onto my face and turn away, not wanting him to see it. I don't want people to think I have gone soft and any of our friends could arrive at any moment.

Right as I say that the fireplace roars again and we turn to see Sky. The rest of our friends come after him with Stella, like I predicted, complaining about these people's fashion sense. Following them is Anagan and Gantlos with Duman in his arms. Expecting to see Ogron and Harry next, we are surprised when they don't come immediately. Where are they? Timmy steps towards the fireplace, looking worried.

"Why aren't they here yet?" He asks.

"Do you think something happend?" Roxy asks worriedly.

"I don't think so. Harry seems to know what he is doing. Perhaps they are just talking?" Bloom suggests, though she looks a bit worried as well.

"That is most likely what they are doing." Gantlos says simply, not going into any details but there is a knowing look in his and Anagan's eyes. I wonder what that is all about. Do they know something we don't?

Another roar from the fireplace brings me out of my thoughts and we turn to see Ogron with Harry following after him.

"Sorry about that wait. We were just discussing certain matters." Ogron says coolly. Harry walks past him, not even looking at him as he does. Whatever it is they were talking about must have upset them. Out of the corner of my eye I see Anagan and Gantlos exchange a worried glance, but I don't think anymore of it as we all follow Harry towards the door leading out of the pub.

I notice a lot of people staring at Harry as we make our way through the pub and when we walk past the woman at the bar, she stops what she is doing to smile at Harry.

"Harry, it is good to see you again." The woman says, a fond look in her eyes.

Harry smiles, a fond look also in his eyes. "As it is good to see you again Madam Rosmerta. You still look as beautiful as always."

"Why thank you Harry. Still quite the charmer I see." The woman, who we now know as Madam Rosmerta says. She looks at us a bit curiously but doesn't ask any questions, bringing her attention back to Harry.

"You really must come visit more often and bring Ron and Hermione along with you. It has been a bit since I have seen them as well."

"I will be sure to do that."

"Okay. Well I won't hold you up any longer from the business you have here."

"What makes you think I have business here?" Harry asks with a grin.

"Please Harry. I have known you for a while now and you always seem to be up to some kind of business." Madam Rosmerta says, smirking as Harry pouts at her.

"True." Harry says, laughing. He waves to Madam Rosmerta, then motions for us to continue following him out the door where we find ourselves in a village full of cottages and stores.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I watch in amusement as the Winx Club and Specialists stare at the village, looking at some of the things in the store windows in awe.

"This is Hogsmeade. Hogwarts is located a little ways from the town, so follow me." I say, walking towards the village exit. I can hear their footsteps behind me, so I keep walking. A few people stop me to say hi, and I politely say hi back until we make it out of the town, where I lead them towards Hogwarts.

"You sure are popular." Stella comments. She sounds a bit jealous. She must be one of those people who likes the attention solely on her.

"Not really, I just know most of the people here from my school days. My friends and I used to visit the town a lot when we could." Technically this is a bit of a lie, since I am famous, but I don't like all the attention so unless I have too, I will not be telling them about my fame. The people I said hi to have known me since school and they don't treat me any differently.

"Oh."

"Anyways, we are almost there." Right as I say that, Hogwarts comes into view and I turn to see them all gaping at the giant castle that is my old school. Even the wizards are gaping since they have not actually seen Hogwarts before, only heard me talk about it.

"Wow." Bloom says, staring in awe at Hogwarts. I smirk at their reactions. Surely they must have seen castles before, but from their reactions, I am guessing never any like this.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

**(1) - I am not saying that Stella or any of the Winx Club and Specialists from the Magic Dimension are stupid. The reason Stella asked that question is because from what I have seen in season 4, the ones from the Magic Dimension do not seem to know too much about Earth. **

**(2) - The Winx Club Wikipedia says that Nabu is best friends with Riven, and from what I have seen of Season 4, they do seem to be close friends. **

**I also want to note that a lot of the information I have about the wizarding world and some of the things from the Winx Club universe in here is knowledge from the Harry Potter Wikipedia, Winx Club Wikipedia and what I know about Harry Potter and the Winx Club. If I got anything wrong, please leave me a message about it. **


End file.
